My New Life
by My NaMe Viko
Summary: Setelah Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4. Naruto tiba-tiba menghilang. Namun mucul sosok baru di Konoha dan Organisasi baru bernama Naito (Bad Summary and FemNaru)
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : My New Life**

**Pair : - (Gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, Gajes, Gender Bender, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 1**

Keadaan dimedan perang saat ini sudah sampai puncaknya. Termasuk Naruto yang sudah hampir kehabisan tenaganya, akibat terlalu banyak mengeluarkan chakra.

" Naruto, bagaimana selanjutnya " tanya Minato

" EH!? Tou-san kan yang pintar, kenapa malah tanya aku!? " kata Naruto sedikit sweatdrop akibat ulah sang ayah

" Aku, cuma mau mendengar pendapatmu Naruto " kata Minato sedikit menahan tawa akibat sang anak

" **Woi Gaki! Aku punya rencana tapi harganya sangat mahal Naruto** " kata Kurama

" Katakan saja aku akan coba memprosesnya dengan cepat " kata Naruto, setelah mendengar penjelasan Kurama. Naruto pun mengeluarkan evil smile nya. Membuat seluruh orang yang melihatnya binggung dengan perubahan mimik wajah Naruto.

" Apa kalian bisa mengunci pergerakan mereka? " tanya naruto masih tetap dengan evil smile diwajahnya

" Aku bisa menggunakan 'Chains Chakra' untuk mengunci pergerakan mereka " kata Kim sepupu Naruto yang memiliki warna rambut yang sama dengan Naruto

" Huh! apa yang akan kalian lakukan dengan berdiskusi seperti itu " kata Obito

" Tenang saja, dan aku jamin kami akan membantu mu " kata Naruto mengeluarkan cengiran khasnya

" Woi! Dobe, apa yang akan kau lakukan? " kata Sasuke penasaran tapi tetap dengan wajah stoick nya

" Huh! lihat saja nanti Teme. Kau pasti akan terkejut " kata Naruto yang bersiap membuat handseal

" Naruto, aku sudah siap. Aku akan mencoba mengunci Madara agar masuk jangkauan jutsumu. Dan aku juga akan membuat kekai jika perlu " kata Kim tersenyum

" Arigato Kim, maaf jika aku banyak merepotkan mu " kata Naruto dengan wajah yang tidak bisa diartikan untuk saat ini

" 'Chains Chakra' " kata Kim setelah membuat handseal yang kemudian muncul rantai dari punggung Kim dan membuat pergerakan mereka terkunci termasuk Madara

" 'Chains Chakra' huh!? ini cukup menyebalkan. Jutsu unik dari Clan Uzumaki. Ini menarik juga " kata Madara

" 'Fuin : Kūryū' " kata Naruto selesai membuat handseal. Setelah itu cahaya berasal dari langit turun membentuk halilintar naga yang langsung menyambar tubuh Obito dan Madara. Dan dilangit muncul sebuah lingkaran berwarna oren dengan tulisan fuin ditengah dan menarik Madara masuk kedalam, sedangkan Obito pingsan karena Jubi telah terhisap dan masuk kedalam fuin. Dan tanpa mereka sadari Para Hokage yang di Edotensei telah menghilang, begitu pula dengan Naruto.

" Hei!? Mana Dobe? " kata Sasuke sambil tengak-tengok

" EH!? " kata seluruh anggota shinobi

" Apa dia terlempar waktu itu? " tanya Ino

" Entahlah, kejadiannya terlalu cepat " kata Kiba

" Naruto, aku berharap kau baik-baik saja " pikir Sakura

" Naruto lain kali datang ke Konoha dan jangan lupakan sepupu mu yang satu ini " pikir Kim sambil mengeluarkan evil smilenya dan menatap langit yang mulai terang setelah tertutup mendung.

.

.

.

.

" Ugh.. Dimana aku? " pikir Naruto dengan tubuh tergeletak di tanah

" Kau ada ditempat antara ruang dan waktu, Kit " kata Yami Naruto yang berdiri disampingnya. Yami Naruto memiliki wajah yang sama dengan Naruto hanya saja warna matanya lebih pucat.

" **Kami akan mencoba menyelamat kan mu. Tapi jika kau dihidupkan kembali akan ada efek sampingnya. Bagaimana?** " kata Kurama

" Ku-nii apa kau tidak lihat? Kit sudah sekarat masih kau tanya. Uda cepet hidupin kembali " kata Yami Naruto sweatdrop dan bicara dengan nada merintah

" **Iya juga ya? sudahlah lebih baik kita lakukan saja** " kata Kurama yang dibalas dengan anggukan para Jubi disamping Kurama

" **'Kindan no jutsu : Sosei'** " kata para Jubi secara bersamaan tanpa membuat handseal

.

.

.

.

" Ini dimana? " pikir Naruto yang baru bangun dari tidurnya

" Akhirnya bangun juga. kau tidur lama sekali, Gaki " kata Kurama

" Kamu siapa? " kata Naruto dengan wajah binggung. " Tunggu dulu, kenapa aku merasa berbeda? " pikir Naruto, kemudian Naruto melihat seluruh tubuhnya. Mulai dari rambut sampai ujung kaki

Kita hitung, yuk mari..

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

4 detik

5 detik

" Huwaaa.. Apa yang terjadi pada ku " teriak Naruto panik setengah mati. Namun satu jitakan mendarat mulus ke kepala Naruto. " Aduh.. Itai.. kenapa kau memukul ku!? Eh, siapa kau!? " kata Naruto baru nyadar

" Aku Kurama " kata Kurama. Kurama dalam bentuk manusia memiliki rambut oren dengan mata berwarna merah ruby. Gender : Male. Memakai jaket putih, celana hitam panjang, sepatu shinobi a.k.a seperti pakaian Minato di Akademi. Umur 20 tahun menurut usia manusia.

" Kau Ku-nii? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" Iya Gaki, Dasar Telmi. Telat Mikir " kata Kurama jengkel

" Tapi bagaimana bisa? Harusnya Ku-nii masih tersegel ditubuhku. Lalu kenapa aku berubah menjadi perempuan? " kata Naruto yang membuat Kurama sweatdrop

" Itu resiko dari 'Kindan no jutsu : Sosei' Kit " kata Yami Naruto yang memakai baju serba hitam dan katana dipunggungnya

" EHH!? Kenapa kau tidak ikut berubah juga? " kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Yami Naruto dengan rasa tidak terima

" Jutsu itu tidak akan berpengaruh padaku BAKA! " kata Yami Naruto

" Sudah-sudah, ini baju untuk mu tidak mungkin kau keluar dengan baju seperti itu? " kata Kurama sambil memberikan baju kepada Naruto

" Iya baiklah. Tapi kenapa kalian tetap disini? Sana keluar! " kata Naruto mengusir mereka berdua. Tidak lama Naruto keluar dari gua untuk menemui Kurama dan Yami Naruto. Naruto memakai kimono putih dengan garis oren disetiap pinggirnya a.k.a model baju Kushina di Akademi. Rambut kuning terurai, 3 garis dimasing-masing pipinya telah menghilang, tinggi tetap, memakai sepatu shinobi.

" Wah.. Kau cantik juga Kit " kata Yami Naruto yang duduk diatas pohon dengan wajah tidak percaya

" Kau itu memujiku atau meledek ku, Yami? " kata Naruto memberi deathglare pada Yami Naruto

" Sebenarnya dua-duanya Kit " kata Yami Naruto tidak memperdulikan deathglare dari Naruto

" Apa katamu!? " kata Naruto tidak terima

" Sudah cukup bertengkarnya atau ku Biju Dama kalian berdua " kata Kurama sudah membuat Buju Dama ukuran kecil ditangan kanannya

" JANGAN! " kata Naruto dan Yami Naruto bersamaan dan menjitak Kurama sampai Kurama tersungkur

" Apa kau sudah GILA Ku-nii? Kenapa sejak kau tidak disegel kau jadi tambah BAKA Huh!? " kata Yami Naruto

" Tunggu, apa yang kau bilang tadi? Tidak disegel? " tanya Naruto masih binggung

" Ya ampun! Dasar Telmi. Setelah kau di hidupkan kembali, aku sudah tidak disegel. Tapi aku muncul dalam wujud lain, dan ini wujud manusia ku. Sekarang kau bukan lagi Jinchuriki " kata Kurama menunjuk dirinya sendiri yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Naruto

" Lalu sekarang kita akan melakukan apa? " tanya Naruto

" Kita akan berlatih, siapkan mental mu karena latihan ku sangat berat. Tapi sebelum itu kita cari makan dulu " kata Kurama tanpa dosa dan membuat Naruto dan Yami Naruto sweatdrop ditempat

.

.

.

.

" Bagaimana? Apa ada kabar dari Naruto? " tanya sang Godaime Hokage Tsunade

" Maaf Tsunade-sama, kami tidak bisa menemukannya. Tapi ada kemungkinan jika Naruto masih hidup " kata Kakashi

" Baiklah kita hentikan pencarian " kata Tsunade

" Tapi.. " kata Sakura

" Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Hentikan pencarian Naruto sekarang juga! Shizune!" kata Tsunade

" Iya baik Tsunade-sama. Saya akan mengabarkan nya kepada semua divisi " kata Shizune

" Yosh, semua bubar " kata Tsunade dan seluruh tim 7 bubar

* * *

**A/N : Thanks uda yang mau baca my fic. Review/Kritik/Saran saya terima dengan senang hati**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Title : My New Life**

**Pair : - (Gak tau)**

**Warning : OOC, OC, AU, Typo, Gajes, Gender Bender, Kependekan, Banyak Dialognya, dll**

**Gendre : Adventure, Fantasy, Supranatural, Romance (Maybe)**

**Chapter 2**

TRANG PRANG BRUK DARK

" Bagus juga gerakan mu Naruto " kata Kurama

" Jangan remehkan aku Ku-nii. Walaupun kau Jubi terkuat " kata Naruto masih menghindari serangan Kurama

" Dasar Gila Sparing! Mau sampai kapan kalian berlatih seperti itu!? Ini sudah hampir gelap " kata Yami Naruto yang duduk diatas pohon

" Diam Kau Yami! " bentak Kurama

" Sekarang, 'Fuuton : Doubel Rasenshuriken' " kata Naruto dengan dua bunshin siap melepaskan jutsunya

" Hei! Aku belum siap tau. Biju Dama " kata Kurama yang pada akhirnya membuat ledakan yang cukup besar ditempat. Tapi mereka bisa menghidari ledakan yang bisa menghancurkan satu ruang dimensi tanpa terluka sedikit pun

" Huwa.. Ku-nii jangan keluarkan jutsu itu lagi! Sudah 5 ruang dimensi yang rusak tau " kata Naruto sedangkan Yami Naruto hanya melihat dengan wajah stoick

" Sudah cukup sparing nya, tapi kali ini aku yang menang. Ok? " kata Kurama

" Terserah " jawab Naruto dengan nada malas

.

.

.

.

Dua tahun telah berlalu setelah Perang Dunia Ninja Ke-4 dan menghilang nya Naruto. Semua lima negara besar masih damai dan tentram. Namun dalam waktu dua minggu ini mereka disibukan dengan Organisasi baru yang bernama Naito, terdiri dari 5 orang yang masing-masing memakai topeng dan baju serba hitam. Sekarang mereka sedang melakukan penyerangan ke Iwagakure, mereka berniat mengambil gulungan hitam di Iwagakure.

" Gawat! Mereka berhasil mengambil nya " kata salah satu shinobi Iwa

" Apa katamu!? Cepat kejar mereka jangan sampai kehilangan jejak " kata Kurotsuchi

" Hai' " jawab seluruh shinobi Iwa yang ada

Di Hutan Sebelah Barat Iwagakure

" Bagaimana? Kalian telah mendapatkannya? " kata pria bertopeng anjing

" Kami mendapatkannya. Dan lebih baik kita pergi sekarang juga sebelum terlambat " kata gadis bertopeng kucing

" Tunggu dulu. Tidak akan ku biarkan kalian pergi! " kata Kurotsuchi

" Huh! mereka benar-benar keras kepala " kata pria bertopeng berwarna putih polos

" Bagaimana kalau kita main-main dulu? " kata pria bertopeng singa

" Apa-apa an perkataan mereka itu " pikir Kurotsuchi

" Kami akan mengambil gulungan hitam itu kembali penjahat " kata Kurotsuci

" Wah.. terimakasih telah memuji kami. Tapi kami memiliki nama yaitu Naito nona " kata pria bertopeng musang yang bersiap menyerang

.

.

.

.

Diperbatasan Kirigakure dan Konohagakure, ada dua orang sedang menuju Konoha. Namun perjalanan mereka sejenak terhenti dengan adanya para bandit.

" Wah.. ada mangsa lagi! Hari ini kita beruntung sekali " kata pimpinan bandit

" Iya, apalagi ada nona cantik disini " kata salah satu bandit itu

" ... " Naruto dan Kurama sama sekali tidak merespon perkataan mereka dan berlalu begitu saja

" Berani juga kalian. Serang mereka " kata pimpinan para bandit

.

.

.

.

Di Konoha, tepatnya diruangan Hokage. Sang Godaime Hokage sedang disibukkan dengan laporan penyerangan pada Iwagakure kemarin malam. Walaupun Perang Dunia Ninja ke-4 telah berakhir, namun kerjasama antara Lima Negara masih terjalin erat.

" Sial! Kenapa setelah perang berakhir masih saja ada yang berbuat onar " kata Tsunade kesal dan masih memandang kertas laporan itu

" Iya, mereka sudah meluluhlantahkan hampir ½ wilayah Iwa " kata Shizune membaca laporan lainnya

" Sungguh Organisasi yang berbahaya. Apa ada kabar dari Tim 10? " tanya tsunade

" Belum ada tapi saya rasa segera Tsunade-sama " kata Shizune melihat buku laporan miliknya

Di gerbang Utama Konoha

" Maaf Nona anda tidak boleh lewat " kata Kotetsu

" Tapi aku ada informasi mengenai Naruto untuk Hokage " kata gadis dengan rubah di pundaknya, memakai jubah berwarna coklat muda dan memakai tudung kepala yang menutupi ½ wajahnya

" Apa kau bilang? Naruto? " tanya Kotetsu tidak percaya

" Iya dan apa sekarang aku sudah boleh lewat " kata gadis itu

" Iya tapi sebelum itu, siapa nama anda dan apa hubungan anda dengan Naruto? " tanya Kotetsu

" Nama ku Uzunami Naru, untuk apa hubungan ku dengan Naruto. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya " kata gadis itu

" Baiklah itu sudah cukup untuk saya. Mari saya antar ke ruangan Hokage " kata Kotetsu setelah mencatat nama gadis itu

.

.

.

.

Di ruangan Hokage. Tsunade sedang minum sake karena terlalu banyak laporan mengenai Organisasi Naito, sehingga membuat kepalanya semakin terasa pening. Dan sudah banyak shinobi yang dia kirim untuk menemukan Organisasi itu. 'KRIET..' pintu terbuka dengan Shizune yang membawa gadis masuk kedalam ruangannya. Tsunade yang melihat hanya mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

" Siapa dia Shizune? " tanya Tsunade

" Uzunami Naru, Baa-chan " kata Naruto dengan ½ wajahnya masih tertutup tudung. Tsunade yang sedikit marah dikatai 'Nenek' oleh gadis yang tak dikenalnya, langsung menyerang gadis itu dengan tinjunya yang kuat sampai membuat lantai ruangan itu rusak seketika. Dan membuat wajah gadis yang tertutup tudung itu terlihat jelas.

" Wajahnya mirip dengan Naruto. Apa Naruto memiliki kembaran? " pikir Tsunade

" Wah.. kau memang tidak berubah Baa-chan. Masih sama seperti dulu " kata Naruto yang sekarang sedang sunshin di belakang Tsunade

" Apa mau mu anak kecil " kata Tsunade kesal

" Aku membawa kabar dari Naruto. Mau lihat? Kalau tidak aku akan pergi " kata Naruto bersiap untuk pergi

" Tunggu dulu, apa maksudmu? " tanya Tsunade yang hanya dibalas dengan diserahkannya kertas yang berisi tulisan

" Baca saja itu " kata Naruto sambil menyerahkan secarik kertas

...

...

...

Hening? Itulah yang terjadi setelah Tsunade membaca kertas yang diberikan Naruto. Sudah lima menit Tsunade membacanya dan belum ada tanda-tanda dia akan memulai bicara. Tidak lama suara Naruto memulai pembicaraan, karena dia tidak suka suasana yang hening.

" Bagaimana? Apa kau mengerti maksud kedatangan ku? " tanya Naruto memastikan

" Iya, dan aku percaya. Tapi kau harus lulus tes yang ku berikan " kata Tsunade setelah membaca surat yang diberikan Naruto

" Iya baiklah. Apa tesnya? " tanya Naruto

" Shizune, panggil Kakashi kemari " kata Tsunade

" Iya baik akan segera ku panggil " kata Shizune meninggalkan ruangan itu

Tidak lama datang Kakashi diruangan Hokage. Kakashi yang baru masuk sedikit terkejut dengan adanya Naruto dan kondisi lantai yang sudah hampir setengah hancur.

" Kakashi aku minta kau Sparing dengannya besok " kata Tsunade sambil meminum sake

" Hmm.. tunggu sebentar Tsunade-sama. Apa maksud anda? " tanya Kakashi

" Baca saja surat itu, nanti kalian juga mengerti " kata Tsunade sambil memberikan secarik kertas yang langsung dibaca oleh Kakashi membuat Kakashi mengangkat sebelah alisnya

" Jadi dia itu.. " pikir Kakashi sambil melihat Naruto

" Jadi ini tes yang harus ku lakukan Baa-chan? " tanya Naruto tidak percaya

" Iya begitulah " kata Tsunade dengan watados nya membuat semua orang yang ada di ruangan Hokage sweatdrop seketika

* * *

**A/N : Thanks bagi yang uda mau Review/Follow/Favorite my fic. Gomen kalau alurnya sedikit membinggungkan, sebenernya saya sendiri juga binggung #ditimpuk buku sama readers. Ada yang mau Review/Kritik/Saran saya terima dengan seng hati. Balasan pertanyaan reviewers :**

LNaruSasu : Iya hampir seperti itu, tapi latihannya gak saya munculin


End file.
